User blog:BuckBexie/Guide for Page - Club
This is a guide at how to edit and organize a page about a Club. The clubs are the teams of each country. Check out all the Guides of the Wikia. If you need help, contact me - BuckBexie . Format *Page title *Template:Club *Simple descritption *Name origin *Badge *Squad **Former players *Former managers *Gallery **Logos **Scenes *Trivia Explanation Page title The title/name of the page must be the parody name of the club. *If the club doesn't have a parody name, put its real name. **E.g. Coventry's parody name never was revealed, so the page about him shall be named Coventry . *If the parody name keeps changing, either put the real name or the most used name. Template:Club For Clubs, use the Template:CTemplate:Club template. Read more at Guide for Template - Club. Simple description *The description is the first text in the article. It always start in this format: "(Club's name/title of page) is aclub of (Club's country) that plays in the (Club's national league)." Name origin *The origin of all the parodies name of the club. From the newest parody to the oldest one. **If the club doesn't have a parody name, this part is not necessary. Badge *This part is about the parody badge of the club. **If there's no real relevance to the parody badge, don't add this topic. Squad This topic is for the current players of the club. The list must be organizated in a Table in the following format. *'No.' - the number of the player in the club. *'Pos.' - the position of the player in the club. Must be abbreviated. Here are the abbreviations if you are unaware: **GK - goalkeeper **DF - defender **MF - midfielder **FW - forward *'Player name' - the parody name of the player, with a link to his page. *'Nationality '- the name of the country of the player. Must have a link to the page. Former players This topic might be added as a subheading 1 for the players. This is a list of players who used to play in the club, but don't play anymore because they are either in another club or because they retired. The list must be organizated in a Table in the following format. *'No.' - the number that the player had during his time in the club. *'Pos.' - the position that the player played in the club. Must be abbreviated. Here are the abbreviations if you are unaware: **GK - goalkeeper **DF - defender **MF - midfielder **FW - forward *'Player name' - the parody name of the player, with a link to his page. *'Nationality '- the name of the country of the player. Must have a link to the page. *'Period -' the years that the players played for the club. If he played more than once, put each period in a paragraph. If he was in loan for a period, write "(on loan from club)". Former managers A list of the former managers of the club. Caretakers also count. Their names must be organizated in a table in the following format. *'Name '- the name of the manager with a link to his page. *'Nationality '- the name of the country of the manager. Must have a link to the page. *'Period '- the years that the manager coached in the club. Gallery The images related to the club. Don't post here any image that has been previously used in the article. It must be divides in two sections: Logos and Scenes. Logos If the club has an old logo design, post it here. Scenes Screenshots/images related to the club. This could be: *the club's stadium; *the club's team with or without the manager in a season; *more than one player of the club during a match. Don't post an image of just only one character of the club in this part, unless if just that character had appeared playing for the club. Category:Blog posts